My Little Secret
by igi18
Summary: Habian pasado ya algunos años, ella habia sido escondida al reino, y ahora deberia salir para entender lo que sucedia... un amor lejano, dificil y complicado, con un secreto de traición... SxS TxE
1. Chapter 1

**My little Secret**

CAPITULO 1

La paz había sido mantenida por generaciones al menos a los ojos de los habitantes de aquel reino, pero entre las paredes del castillo se ocultaba un secreto que pocos conocían.

había sido una tarde clara el sol había brillado con todo su esplendor en la ciudad los habitantes Vivian su vida diaria, los padres de familia regresaban cansados de un arduo trabajo y eran recibidos cariñosamente por sus familias, mas adentro en la ciudad poco a poco la vista iba cambiando a una mejor, las casas eran mas grandes y los autos mejores, los jardines eran mas grandes y la sociedad mas privada.

era un reino con mucho poder en el mundo, los medios eran muchos y los ricos no eran pocos pero no eran tantos.

Mientras la vista del reino subía se observaba el cambio de casa en casa y la clase de gente que la habitaba pero mas aun mas arriba se encontraba una hermosa arquitectura no era un castillo pero en el si habitaban reyes, era una mansión hermosa los jardines en la entrada eran grandes extensos y hermosos, todo era verde y llenos de vida los árboles revoloteaban con el paso del aire, y mas a delante un poco mas, una gran caída de agua en una preciosa y fina fuente no muy grande pero si una delicada y única rodeada por hermosas flores habría paso a la entrada de esa gran mansión su arquitectura era única y majestuosa digna de ser de reyes al pasar la puerta principal un gran salón se habría en ella con un alfombra color vino con detalles de hilo de oro puro...

"sabe usted que no puede estar aquí... "-decía con una voz cariñosa y compresible el guardián de la pequeña, mientras tras un hermoso mueble de roble tallado de la manera mas delicada y exquisita salía el rostro de una hermosa joven, tendría ya unos 16 años de edad, su rostro era de una belleza que pocos podían alcanzar y su cuerpo era de total admiración...

"pero..." -decía la joven mientras trataba de poner un excusa para no ser reprendida

"la sesión del rey esta apunto de terminar, le sugiero suba ahora a su habitación mientras los ministros se van"

se escuchan pasos y la joven rápidamente reacciona y sube con cuidado de no hacer ruido en las escaleras para llegar a su habitación.

las puertas son abiertas por dos hombres de seguridad que las escoltaban y de ellas salen el primer ministro, seguido por los demás miembros y después el rey, los miembros hacen una reverencia y siguen su camino a la salida el rey camina por el salón seguido por el primer ministro el jefe de seguridad y llegan a una sala privada en donde el rey discutía con sus hombres de confianza sus planes.

la sala contaba con una mesa larga rodeada por siete sillas, las paredes eran cubridas por una empapelado café y por muebles con muchos libros el rey se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa a su lado un joven de unos 24 años de edad al otro correspondía a la reina que había fallecido años atrás después del joven se sienta el primer ministro a lado del asiento vació el jefe de seguridad y los otros dos lugares quedan vacíos.

"primer ministro, Sr. Wasling perdón mi inoportunidad al hacerlos venir después de una ardua tarde de trabajo pero es de extrema importancia el tema del que hoy quiero hablarles..." -hace una pausa el rey para después continuar con una voz menos rígida- " después del incidente que sucedió años atrás" -hace otra pausa para observar al joven a lado suyo apretar con fuerza su puño- "tomamos la decisión de que la mejor forma de proteger la familia real era esconder la existencia de la heredera al trono cuando tenia 8 años... pero han pasado ya 8 años y mi hija... ha vivido si ha esto se le puede llama vida encerrada como prisionera... es por eso que he tomado la decisión de hacerla pasar por unos años mas como hija de un lord extranjero, mandarla ha estudiar lo necesario para convertirse en la próxima reina"-al escuchar esto el joven se levanta bruscamente de la silla haciendo que esta casi caiga, mostrando Así su desacuerdo al rey.

"PADRE NO PUEDES HCAER ESTO LA MATARAN SI LA DEJAS SALIR"

"baja tu tono ..."

"no puedo creer que hayas decidido esto por ti solo, sin pensar en als consecuencias"

"NO ME DIGAS QUE NO LO HE PENSADO BIEN, es lo mejor para ella, y asi se hara"

"Sakura vivirá en la mejor escuela que el reino ofrece rodeada de seguridad y de su pueblo para ue así aprenda que se necesita para gobernar y dirigir la nación"

"pero..."

"es mi ultima palabra... espero que a su tiempo entiendas el por que"

así fue como la joven princesa que para salir de su habitación tenia que esconderse de los habitantes se cambiaria un poco y se haría pasar por la hija de un lord extranjero

su padre había decidido enviarla a estudiar a un instituto para la nobleza del reino que se encontraba a las afueras de la capital...

---------------------------------

Los campos se habrían en el calido amanecer de la ciudad la vida comenzaba se escuchaba como el mundo comenzaba a despertar al principio con el canto de las a veces y la corriente de el arroyo, poco a poco el movimiento era mas y los habitantes comenzaban a despertar, con mucho cuidado y seguridad de la residencia principal (que era como llamaban a la casa de reyes) un auto salio por la parte trasera al volante el jefe de seguridad vestido como cualquier chofer y en la parte de atrás una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos claramente verdes esmeraldados se abrían y cerraban al bostezo de la joven que llevaba el uniforme de su instituto que era de color azul con blanco.

El instituto no era como cualquier otro y eso se reflejaba a primera vista... para ser mas exactos en si era el antiguo castillo de los reyes había sido convertido en el instituto para los hijos de la nobleza, desde los grandes noblez y duquez hasta los barones... en si había una diferencia de clase entre los nobles.

los rangos de nobleza

1er lugar los hijos de reyes o principes...

2do lugar los grandes noblez quienes eran llamados familiares de los reyes

3er lugar los duquez y marquez

4to lugar los señores de la nobleza "lords"

5to lugar los condes y vizcondes

6to lugar los barones

En el instituto los alumnos portaban el escudo de armas de la capital y asistían al castillo en donde como cualquier ciudad moderna estudiaban para tener un futuro.

-----------------------------

el auto en el que viajaba la princesa Sakura Kinomoto, que ahora seria conocida como Sakura Emrow, se paraba en la entrada del internado para lo que el jefe de seguridad bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a lo que ella agradeció y se dispuso a seguir con la frente en alto ...

CONTINUARA...

Es pero les haya gustado…


	2. Chapter 2

_hola como estan?_

_pues veran aqui me tienen denuevo con una gran disculpa por mi tardanza y con una felicitacion a una muy amiga mia que hoy cumpleaños y que como le he prometido hare todo lo que este en mis manos para lograr actualizar al menos un capitulo por cada historia... gracias por todo _

_y feliz cumpleaños fabiruchis... ice-woman... mushroom clan for ever haha xD _

_espero les guste..._

**My little Secret**

CAPITULO 2

Un nuevo año en el instituto comenzaba ya con el sol alto en el cielo los alumnos comenzaban a entrar a los edificios para comenzar sus clases, los profesores daban comienzo y cerraban las puertas tras ellos, ordenaban a sus alumnos sentarse, se presentaban y daban una bienvenida a el nuevo año que comenzaba, los pasillos del castillo estaban solos, y solo se escuchaban murmullos que venían de los salones, mas adelante caminando por el pasillo apareció la figura de una señorita de estatura media, usaba el uniforme del instituto y el cabello castaño como las hojas del otoño se movía de acuerdo al movimiento de su caminar una brisa de aire entro por la ventana y moviendo el cabello de la joven mostró sus ojos esmeralda que brillaban y una sonrisa en su rostro que mostraba con orgullo, la joven siguió caminando hasta detenerse frente a una puerta, dio un suspiro y toco con suavidad, de adentro de la habitación se escucho la voz de un hombre decir –

"adelante.. pasa"- a lo que la joven abrió con cuidado la puerta y mientras caminaba hacia la persona que antes había hablado observaba las personas que se encontraban en el salón, unas platicaban sobre lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones y las personas que habían conocido presumían sus riquezas y alardeaban de si mismas, otras levantaban un poco la mirada sin mostrar mucho interés aunque fuera todo lo contrario, pero un poco mas atrás alguien se había levantado de su asiento sorprendida de lo que sus ojos veían, era una joven de cabellos negros y hermoso ojos azules, amatistas, su presencia era notoria, y llamo la atención de muchos pero su mirada estaba puesta en la joven que acababa de entrar, la cual se sorprendió de la misma manera y tan solo le regalo una sonrisa, y volteo su mirada hacia la mujer que ahora seria su profesor…

"alumnos " –dijo la mujer que estaba al frente- "les quiero presentar a la señorita Sakura Emrow"-pocos prestaron atención al anuncio y los que ya habían volteado su mirada se dispuestos a segur con su platica- "sakura soy el profesor Terada es un gusto tenerte con nosotros, espero también sea el tuyo…. Mmm veamos donde te podrás sentar?" –sin darse cuenta la joven amatista y había llegado hasta el escritorio del profesor y estaba tomando del brazo a sakura

–"profesor…" –decía la joven-"no se preocupe yo la llevare a su lugar…" – la joven jalo a sakura y la llevo a un asiento a lado del suyo que estaba junto a una ventana – " sakura que haces aquí?? Y por que ¿??además te llamaron Emrow? Que es eso??? Tu padre sabe que estas aquí??

"las primeras dos te las explicare mas tarde" – decía la joven refiriéndose a las preguntas- " emrow es mi apellido … por ahora… y si mi padre fue quien me mando aquí…."

"pero…"

"ahora no podemos hablar … " –decía la joven mientras volteaba a ver a un joven que se encontraba atrás de ella con muchas personas a su alrededor- "ahí mucha gente"

" Esta bien pero…" –pero se vio interrumpida cuando el profesor pidio que guardar silencio para comenzar la clase

El profesor comenzo presentandoce y explicando como llevaria sus clases y que temas tendrian dando a conocer la hora de receso, los dias en que tendrian cada clase y después repartieron los horarios y los calendarios de clase, después de eso pasaron unas horas y sono el timbre dando permiso a los alumnos a salir de sus salones e ir a descanzar.

" sakura …" –la llamaba alguien volteo su mirada y observo a su compañera Tomoyo daidouji- " ven vamos a jardin a converzar"

"Después de lo que paso y tu padre decidio tenerte resguardada por 8 años pense que no te volveria a dejar salir" –decia tomoyo con la voz un poco triste – "me da mucho gusto que haya decidido dejarte… pero con otro nombre?"

" creo que mi papa quiere que conosca mas de la nacion antes de que cumpla la mayoria de edad es por eso que aun desconfiado de que sucediera como hace 8 años mi padre me permitio salir escondiendo mi verdadero nombre pocas personas me reconoceran y las que lo hagan pensaran que soy alguien mas"

" entonces estudiaras aquí?"

"si… pero… deves recordar que soy sakura emrow no sakura kino… "- sakura estaba apunto de decir su apellido cuando observo que un grupo de personas se acercaban-

Era una muchacha seguida por todo su grupo llevaba el cabello lacio y de color güero y el mismo uniforme que sakura y tomoyo, a la do suyo otra con el cabello corto de color negro .. ellas se acercaron cada vez mas y tomoyo se levanto de la banca en la cual ambas amigas platicaban

" tomoyo…" –dijo la guera que veia con superioridad a sakura- " no puedo creer que estés con esta…"

Tomoyo la miraba con furia mientras volteaba a ver a sakura que se levantaba de su asiento

" mina …. " – dijo tomoyo tratando de que evitara hacer otro comentario lo cual no sucedo pues mina continuo hablando con repugnancia sobre segura

"es hija de un lord …. No veo por que tenga que estar cerca de ti hija de los grandes nobles, no puedo creer que deshonres tu titulo por estar con esta…"

"no veo por que sea una deshonra estar con ella … es un honor estar a su lado por que …" -pero antes de que continuara había recordado lo que sakura le había advertido- " es hija de un lord muy conocido y querido por los reyes no dudaría que te llevaras una sorpresa al saber cuanto"

" no veo por que la defiendes bien podría ser mi dama de compañía si así lo pidiera mi padre al mismo rey…"

" te equivocas … " – se escucho la voz de una Joven que se encontraba en el grupo de atrás.. la cual avanzo de entre la gente revelando sus ojos de rubís y su largo cabello negro que tenia recogido en una trenza-

" que dices mei?" – preguntaba la joven a lado de mina

"Lord Emrow es un amigo muy cercano del rey además de ser un hombre de negocios que contribuirá a la conexión internacional de otras naciones.. dudaría que el rey entregara a la hija de un amigo como una dama de compañía…" -meiling sonrió con triunfo e hizo una reverencia inclinando su cabeza a tomoyo ya que pertenecía a una nobleza mas alta que ella

"no puedo creer que tu también te pongas de su lado"- le reprochaba mina mientras se alejaba de las tres jóvenes

"sakura permíteme presentarte a una muy buena amiga mía, ella es Meiling Li es hija de un duque"

"mucho gusto" dijo meiling

" igualmente y muchas gracias"

"no hay de que es solo que a veces a mina se le sube mucho a la cabeza, como si fuera la gran cosa... no es de mi incumbencia pero me sorprende que ustedes ya se conocieran…"

"pues… "- trataba tomoyo de formular una respuesta

"nos conocimos cuando mi padre se presento ante el rey"

"ya veo… hablando del rey me han pedido que de un anuncio que bueno que me lo han recordado"-dijo tomoyo

Sonó el timbre para entrar a clases y las tres alumnas se dirigieron nuevamente al salón mientras platicaban y le explicaban a sakura como eran las cosas en el instituto.

Meiling y tomoyo entraron primero al salón seguidas de sakura.

"sakura…"-le hablo el profesor y ella se dirigió a el-"la dirección me pidió que te diera la llave de tu habitación, me pidieron que te dejara salir desde esta clase para que puedas ordenar tus cosas"

"muchas gracias… en seguida salgo " – sakura se dirigió a su lugar y le dijo a tomoyo a donde iba y después salio del salón.

Comenzó a camina por los pasillos que tenían varias habitaciones pero muchas de ellas estaban solas. sin darse cuenta termino fuera de el instituto en el jardín principal.

frente a ella observo un árbol que se encontraba al frente del jardín, sakura sintió la necesidad de acercarse a el ... toco el árbol colocando su mano sobre el tronco de aquel gran árbol, se sentó bajo su sombra y poco a poco termino por cerrar sus ojos y adentrarse en sus pensamientos para después dormirse entre sueños ni tampoco noto la mirada que la observaba en su lejanía con curiosidad, la brisa poco a poco aumentaba no había notado el tiempo que había pasado…

"sakura"-escuchaba una voz que le sonaba familiar, pero no fue hasta que abrió sus ojos al sentir el tacto de una mano en su hombro cuando despertó.

No recordaba lo que había soñado, por mas que intentaba no lo lograba pero… en sus adentros tenia la sensación de que alguien la observaba, y con ella la necesidad de elevar su mirada hacia la ventana del 3er piso para solo ver una figura alejándose….

"sakura…" –le llamaba tomoyo-"sakura?"

"tomoyo… que haces aquí??" –preguntaba entre pensamientos

"las clases ya terminaron… pensé que tu ya te habías marchado…." –le respondió tomoyo a ver el rostro de su amiga confundida.

" ya terminaron las clases!!! "


	3. Chapter 3

**My little Secret**

IGI

CAPITULO 3

Su mirada se movia de una lado a otro intentando encontrar algo interesante, hasta que llegaba a cierto punto en que chocaba nuevamente con su figura, no lo lograba evitar habia algo en ella que le provocaba una tremenda curiosidad, pero simplemente no podia… no lo aceptaba. Su mirada nuevamente se dirigio a la ventana alado suyo, de la cual lograba ver aquel enorme árbol en el cual ella habia estado suspendida en sus sueños y el la observaba desde lejos.

La clase se había detenido y el no lo había notado, la presidenta de clase se había levantado al ser llamada por el profesor a dar un anuncio, lo cual no le interesaba ni mucho menos captaría su atención, subió su mirada al techo recostándose en el respaldo de su asiento con sus brazos tras su cabeza deteniéndola, el anuncio trataba sobre un baile de bienvenida en el cual asistiría los señores de la nobleza y el rey … ¡¡El Rey!!... valla parece que el anuncio si capto la atención del joven…

Por que el rey se molestaría e venir al baile de bienvenida… a menos que…pensaba el joven mientras se enredaba en sus razonamientos.

Mientras que la joven sakura también se veía algo … como decirlo afectada por el anuncio.

" el baile de gala será el primer evento del año y uno de los mas importantes… seria un honor que todos nos acompañaran"

"aaaaah…" decía mina mientras apretaba sus manos contra su pecho "es un hecho que iré con Li … definitivamente "

Poco a poco después del anuncio un montón de estudiantes se comenzaban a acercar a el escritorio de Li Syaoran quien estaba sentado delante de sakura, con el movimiento de las bancas y todas las alumnas acercándose sakura se vio obligada a levantarse y salir del salón con tomoyo.

".. sakura que usaras para el baile de gala?"-preguntaba su amiga entusiasmada con la intención de hacerla lucir uno de sus diseños… pero sakura no le respondía

" tomoyo…"

" si?..."

"mi padre… es decir el rey… ha venido antes a alguna bienvenida?.."

Tomoyo se quedo pensativa por un tiempo…- " ahora que lo mencionas… muy pocas veces se le ha visto aquí… supongo que esta es una ocasión especial … por que… bueno tu entiendes"

" y que piensas usar …." -preguntaba tomoyo esperanzada

" pues … no lo se "

"mmm no te preocupes yo me ocupare de todo"- dijo tomoyo decidida " entendido?"

"tengo otra opcion?"

" jaja no …"- dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de su amiga y la arrastraba tras de ella dedicándole una risa.

"veamos…. Mmm no … este tampoco … este … mmm no… mejor" cuestionaba tomoyo mientras buscaba en unos de sus muchos armarios el vestido perfecto para su amiga " no este tampoco…este …. Si este … sakura o he encontrado!! " corria emocionada tomoyo hacia su amiga que se encontraba a lado de la ventana observando el jardín que tenian de paisaje en la habitación. "sakura te gustas??..." preguntaba tomoyo mientras lo elevaba a la altura de sakura para mostrarselo

" es hermoso …" respondia sakura ante el hermoso vestido que tenia frente a ella

Unos dias pasaron hasta que llego el dia mas esperado … el dia de la gala.

Las alumnas corrian de una habitacionb aotra arreglandose para la noche .

"meiling …. Has visto a sakura" preguntaba tomoyo desesperada

"no .. no la he visot desde las clases"

"bueno si la vez le dices que la estoy buscando porfavor .. bueno tengo que irme" y salio disparada como una rayo.

Mientras tanto ….

Sin ninguna preocupación y observando hasta con el mas minimo detalle una joven de cabellos castillos acariciaba con ternura el arbol al centro del gran jardin, alrededor del cual lucian hermosas flores con grandes variedades en color y olores, elegidas y cuidadas con la mayor delicadeza para adornar los caminos del jardin principal, una brisa levanto su castallo cabello que acariciaba su rostro y mostraba una falsa sonrisa mientras una lagrima se escondia tras el parpado la cual con la mayor fuerza era retenida. Mientras sin notar la presencia de el otro estudiante que estaba recostado al otro lado del arbol recargando su espalda en el robusto tronco.

El joven aclaro su voz para dar a notar su presencia, lo que a sakura sorprendio, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión dejando caer la lagrima que tanto negaba, al joven le sorprendio tanto como a ella y observo como caia por la mejilla de sakura…

Syaoran se acerco a ella, lo que hizo sonrojar a sakura coloco su mano en la mejilla que ocasiono que esta cerrara sus ojos avergonzada y tomo con su dedo la lagrima que le escurría.

Sakura observo al joven por unos segundos para después voltear su vista a el jardin y recostar su espalda en el tronco. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que sakura se levantara sacudiera un poco su falda y se dipusiera a seguir su camino, camino unos cuantos pasos y luego volteo su mirada al joven que se encontraba recargado en el arbol con un libro en la mano, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, sakura le sonrio y después se dispuso a seguir su camino dejando al joven con un leve sonrojo es su mejilla.

POV Syaoran…

Ella estaba tras de mi recargada en el arbol… parecia no haberme notado, asi que ya me un poco su atención y alli estaba resbalaban pequeñas lagrimas por su mejillas y sus hermosas esmeraldas brillaban reflejando una extrema tristeza… pero que estoy pensando… ella …

"syaoran…" alguien me llamaba tras de mi, voltie mi mirada y alli estaba meiling

"que quieres? " respondi mientras me levantaba del suelo y me disponia a alejarme

"por que siempre eres asi? " -no le respondi..- "bueno no importa … el baile comenzara en una hora sera mejor que vayas vistiendote…" -se quedo un momento callada y después continuo .. – "la chica con la que estabas hace unos momentos… es ella verdad? " –me pregunto, no le respondi la voltie a ver .

"sera mejor que tu tambien te vayas arreglando .. " y camine hasta mi habitación sin voltear atrás.

"tomoyo..." preguntaba sakura mientras entraba a la habitación "tomoyo??..."

"SAKURA DONDE HAS ESTADO LA FIESTA ES EN UNAS HORAS Y AUN NO ESTAS LISTA VAMOS ... VAMOS NO HAY TIEMPO" al parecer tomoyo estaba muy estresada e histerica que sakura se guardo su comentario para despues no estaba en condiciones para escuchar que habia dado una vuelta por el jardín.

Tomoyo y sakura ya habia entrado unas horas a la habitación de tomoyo llevaban ya un tiempo eligiendo los vestidos.

El cuarto de tomoyo era digno de una reina, con sus decorados con oro y sus largas y finas cortinas de un color morado era precioso.

"sakura sal…" dijo tomoyo que se encontraba ya con un vestido de color azul con detalles en color plata, su vestido era de aquellos que usan los nobles con grandes faldas y delgadas cinturas tomoyo lucia esplendida y era seguro que no pasaría de desapercibida.

"tomoyo no creo que esto …" pero tomoyo no la dejo terminar, camino hacia la cortina de madera que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación, la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo un poco, en verdad lucia hermosa era increíblemente bella, lucia un hermoso vestido blanco con algunos detalles en plata algo parecidos a los de tomoyo peor la combinación lucia tan diferente.

"Te ves hermosa…." Dijo tomoyo lo cual hizo sonrojar a sakura.

Los alumnos ya habían bajado al gran salón en donde tendrían el baile de bienvenida, entre los invitados se encontraban distinguidos miembros de la realeza entre ellos los grandes nobles de la familia Li, y los Daidouji, asi como distintitos duquez y condes. Pero parecia que el rumor de que el rey se presentaria no era la verdad pues no se encontraba entre los invitados, no fue hasta que en al entrada se escucho el anuncio del portero.

"atención… " –comenzo con voz grave – " tengo el honor de presentar ante ustedes … a nuestro maximo gobernante y benerado … el rey

Se escuchaban los aplausos y cada paso que daba el rey lo obasionaba y lo reverenciaban con respeto, pero el lo sabia y no ignoraba que muchos de los presentes no lo apreciaban de la manera que aparentaba de eso se valia la sociedad de mascaras falsas ocultando la verdad.

pero asi como existian estas personas habian otras que lo veian con agradecimiento, cariño y mucho respeto.

en la esquina de la habitacion a lo lejos de la vista de cualquiera, un joven refunfullaba los alagos del rey entre susurros dijo "benerado ... ja... no merece ser rey .." para despues caminar hasta donde se encontraban los demas alumnos.

sakura miraba con atencion aquien respondi por rey y era llamado padre por ella, trataba de encontrar algunas respuesta a su repentina visita de bienvenida. el rey caminaba hacia el estrado con la intencion de dar algunas palabras.

"buenas noches amigos " -comenzo " el dia de hoy decidi asistir a esta bienvenida a los hijos de mis hijos con la intencion de saludar a mis queridos amigos y familia..."-asi continuo con una grata bienvenida bendiciones y sus deseo para su triunfo.

antes de que terminara sakura y se habia alejado un poco del lugar lleno de la realeza, salio un poco de aquel ambiente y se dispuso a caminar hacia el jardin ya habia llegado a aquel arbol con el que tanto soñaba y se sentia unida, cuando sintio una mano en su hombro y al girar su mirada observo con admiracion la magestuosidad de la mujer parada frente a ella sus finos y negros cabellos detenidos en una coleta bajaban hasta su cintura callendo con una elegancia unica, su ojos negros rasgados como cualquier oriental, profundos y comprensivos, su rostro palido y sus labios rojos, sakura se quedo sin palabras. la mujer comenzo a caminar y sakura sin notarlo comenzo a seguir sus pasos.

"sakura..." -hablo la mujer con una fuerte pero pasiva voz, sakura solo observaba y se mantenia en silencio "tu futuro sera duro y confuzo pero tu destino esta marcado... se fuerte ... no basiles ... y recuerda siempre tu razon..."

sakura se quedo sin habla mientras observaba a la mujer marcharse, dejandola con una sensacion confuza.

ya habian pasado unas horas el rey ya se habia ido pero no sin antes dejarle un mensaje a sakura...

los alumnos habian comenzado a disfrutar de la fiesta como cualquiera, comenzaban a entrar a la pista la musica subia su nivel y todos bailaban.

sakura se encontraba sentada mientras platicaba con tomoyo cuando alguien se acerco a ela de inmediato lo reconocio y le sonrio este tomo su mano y la saco a bailar, ella coloco su mano sobre la de el y la otra en el hombro del apuesto joven, mientras que el coloco su otra mano en su cintura y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo del calamdo balls que se ofrecia.

"como has estado sakurita?" -preguntaba el joven con cariño y una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual lo caracterizaba tanto como aquel gris cabello piel palida y lentes redondos que siempre usaba con su calida presencia.

"muy bien no esperaba verte aqui, que ha sucedido? no saben cuánto los he extrañado.."

"nosotros también te hemos extrañado.. y en cuanto a tu pregunta... vuestro padre no se ha podido mantener en contacto contigo por evitar sospechas... pero me pidió te informara sobre una visita pronta al castillo, pero aun no es seguro... ha sido un gusto verte y esperare ansioso verte de nuevo… pero por ahora debo irme nos vemos Sakura"

Sakura solo asintió con una cálida sonrisa mientras observaba alejarse a su gran amigo, sin sospechar que era observada a lo lejos.

"esto no ha terminado…"-el joven se acerco poco a poco y tomo su mano de una forma algo brusca- "ven bailemos"

La arrastro a la pista de baile mientras guiaba sus pasos...

"perdón… pero nos conocemos?"- pregunto al joven con una mirada confusa, pero obtuvo respuesta- "Hm.. Te encuentras bien"- pregunto al observar la mirada enojada del joven castallo y recibió una mirada dolorosa de su parte mezclada con la suya muchos no lo habrían notado pero había sido una unión de mucha fuerza.

"que si me encuentro bien ¿preguntas?"-dijo con un tono de sarcasmo, al que Sakura solo asintió sus miradas no se habían separado y parecían analizar cada movimiento opuesto- "pues veras querida princesa…"-Sakura abrió aun mas sus ojos- "me encuentro con mucho disgusto el solo ver a tu padre subir con tanta grandeza y verlo ser alabado como si hubiera sido un héroe me provoca asco"- el joven le dio una vuelta siguiendo el ritmo del vals- "y aparte de todo ahora el solo pensar que estarás tu aquí"-el joven no pudo evitar ve de nuevo los ojos esmeralda de su acompañante y sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas, desvió la mirada con algo de disimulo- "tómalo como una advertencia no te quiero aquí no eres bienvenida aquí y pretendo hacerte sufrir"-el joven se alejo caminando a paso normal y dejándola confundida en medio de la pista.

_Continuara…._

_Perdón por tanta tardanza pero últimamente el tiempo se me ha ido volando y mas ahora con la prepa y los exámenes espero también les guste este episodio el próximo será más largo._


End file.
